Here we go again
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Sasuke one night after a long day came home and saw his lover Neko dancing and singing. Read and found out more XD


**Hello again my dear readers I have yet again made another cute story for you all hope you all love it XD**

**Pairings: SasukexNeko**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto Shippuuden and oh yea I don't own this song too XD**

**On with the story XD :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go again<strong>

**The day was fine as Neko waited her lover my the name of Uchiha Sasuke to come home for his mission, she already came back from hers as she'd waited for him, Neko loved Sasuke and he'd loved her too but at times she wish that he can try to show her that he'd loved her more. Neko ****deserve to put on some songs to keep her in a good mood or so as she'd went and put in some CD's and to her surprise the first song that come on was her favorite one it was the song called Again and she'd smile as she hears the song slowly playing as she'd begans to sing then dance to it.**

Again

By: Flyleaf

**Neko begans to sing to the song.**

I love the way that your heart breaks  
>With every injustice and deadly fate<br>Praying it all be new  
>And living like it all depends on you<p>

**Neko sings so beautiful to the song.**

Here you are down on your knees again  
>Trying to find air to breathe again<br>And only surrender will help you now  
>I love you please see and believe again<p>

** **Neko **sings and moves to the words of the song.**

I love that you're never satisfied  
>With face value wisdom and happy lies<br>You take what they say and go back and cry  
>You're so close to me that you nearly died<p>

**As **Neko** sang and dance to the way of the song she'd didn't notice that Sasuke came home as he'd watches her sing and dance to the song.**

Here you are down on your knees again  
>Trying to find air to breathe again<br>And only surrender will help you now  
>I love you please see and believe again<p>

**Sasuke watches **Neko** dance and sings to the way of the song as he'd likes what he see as he'd smiles.**

They don't have to understand you  
>Be strong<br>Wait and know I understand you  
>Be strong<br>Be strong

** **Neko **sang to so strong to those words as she'd dance.**

Here you are down on your knees again  
>Trying to find air to breathe again<br>Only surrender will help you now  
>The floodgates are breaking<br>They're pouring out

**Sasuke watched **Neko** sang those words to the song as he'd watched her moved to those to them too.**

Here you are down on your knees  
>Trying to find air to breathe<br>Right where I want you to be again  
>I love you please see and believe again<p>

** **Neko **sang and moved her hips and hands to those words to the song as she'd dance.**

Here you are down on your knees again  
>Trying to find air to breathe again<br>Right where I want you to be again  
>See and believe!<p>

**Sasuke watched as **Neko **sing and dance to the song as the song ended and **Neko **stopped singing to it was she'd stop dancing and singing.**

**As **Neko** stop singing and without warning she'd felt two strong arms wrapped around her slim waist as jumped abit and to her surprise it was her lover Sasuke as he'd held her tight.**

**"Will I am home **Neko**" Sasuke said as he'd kissed her on the cheek.**

**"Sasuke you saw me didn't you?" **Neko** said with cute cherry blushed to her cheeks.**

**"Maybe" Sasuke said with a cute smile playing at he's lips.**

**"You did didn't you Sasuke ahhh that so in embarrassing" **Neko** said as she'd pulls free from he's hold on her.**

**"Aww **Neko** it was cute I like it" Sasuke said as he'd stops her and holds her again.**

**"Sasuke how your mission?" **Neko** asked as she'd buried her face all cutely in he's chest.**

**"I was fine I guess" Sasuke said as he'd still keeps holding her.**

**"I see I missed you Sasuke" **Neko** said with blush.**

**"I missed you too" Sasuke said as he'd went and kissed her.**

**As they kissed Sasuke told **Neko** that he'd does love her with all of he's heart and soul and he will never let her go until the end of time and **Neko** was happy three weeks later Sasuke propose to **Neko** and she'd said yes as Riku all happily hugged and then kissed him as Sasuke just smiled and return them back too.**

**~End~**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh I hope you loved it? xD<strong>

**Here goes Naruto**

**Naruto: Hey why did you put my sister with that baka?**

**Me: Uhh... ummmm they are cute together Naruto-kun *slight laugh***

**Naruto: No they are not my sister **Neko** belongs to Neji not that baka Sasuke**

**Me: Okay**

**Enter **Neko** and Sasuke and Neji too**

****Neko**: Naruto-kun leave her alone**

**Sasuke: Naruto you dobe **Neko** belongs to me and me alone *holds **Neko*****

**Neji: Will not so Sasuke *takes **Neko** away from Sasuke***

**Me: Okay okay **Neko** goes with both Neji-kun and Sasuke-kun okay happy now *sweat drops***

**Naruto: Yea *smiles***

****Neko**: Do I have a saying in this? *sighs***

**Neji&Sasuke: No she is mine! *playing tug a war with poor sweet **Neko*****

**Me: Okay until next time, plz comment and review plz bye bye xD**


End file.
